<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallout: The Glades by SophiaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118595">Fallout: The Glades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaRose/pseuds/SophiaRose'>SophiaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout: The Glades [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaRose/pseuds/SophiaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my ideas on a Fallout universe version of Florida. Just my raw notes with no spoilers. Story after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout: The Glades [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758901</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallout: The Glades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know there is a Fallout Miami mod. This has nothing to do with it. Also, some of the animals already have post war names and traits like alligators and mosquitoes, but I have different versions for some of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fallout Florida</p><p> </p><p>Now known entirely as "The Glades"</p><p> </p><p>Lake Okeechobee was hit by a warhead set off course. It is now filled with nightmarish mutant monsters. It was also the site of an FEV dump on the largest scale ever by a scientist shortly after the war.</p><p> </p><p>Corals have mutated to unimaginable size and have completely taken over the coastlines- and horizons- in all directions, keeping the Glades sheltered from maritime contact.</p><p> </p><p>Sinkholes have formed across the state, and all lead back to the lake, many monsters using them and the underground rivers to travel. There is also access to them (usually safer) by means of springs. The monsters are large and if they do travel, use the sink holes to surface.</p><p> </p><p>Miami was saved from the worst of the fallout and radiation, but the rich in the city fled out of state or to bunkers that subsequently flooded from the seismic upheaval. The city has been held and revitalized by the Cuban population there, and has seen a renaissance of the arts thanks to their ancestor’s technical know-how giving them a relatively safe and resource filled life. The entire city is filled with artists that have a strong background in engineering. La Ciudad de la Habana Renacida has no rulers, only a council of elected representatives that help guide the macro issues the city faces.</p><p> </p><p>Not a lot of vaults for obvious reasons, and the ones they did build failed during the war. One experimented with adaptation with the occupants, and when it was quickly flooded, they ghoulified and became aquatic. </p><p> </p><p>Just wading into the swamps without proper protection will open you up to a whole host of diseases. The Swampers use the diseases in strange ways while the Unconquered are the only ones that can cure them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Swampers</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The north is highly irradiated swamp, filled with a certain type of people known only as the "Swampers". Within their insular, often isolated communities, the Swampers are the people who survived the damage from the war through sheer determination.</p><p>They make their way in the flooded, monster filled swamps by taming the greatest beasts- Gasaurtors (Gazzers), gigantic, armored alligators mutated by the radiation around them. They are slow moving but deadly, and the mutation has raised their sentience to a higher level, allowing them to be trained. They pull their buggies that they use to get through the waters, and also act as protection. They have been known to train other mutated animals as well.</p><p>The Swampers have a unique outlook on disease. Unlike other factions that would attempt to cure themselves, the Swampers purposely infect themselves with diseases and then, by way of homebrewed concoctions, enhance the effects. This strange ritual has a purpose, the diseases they infect themselves with, coupled with the elixirs that enhance the effects, also make them resistant, but not immune, to radiation. Also, what one loses from the disease, they might gain in another area.</p><p>The most important reason they do this is to make sure their elders always recognize them. Even if they become feral. Most of their elders purposefully go through a ceremony that turns them into a swamp ghoul, and they reenter the community with great pride. The diseases and elixirs they adapt themselves with also gives them a much higher rate of intellect retention when ghoulifying.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The Unconquered</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The only faction that moves through the entire state is the Unconquered, the Seminole tribe that have grown exponentially since the war. They are one of the few people that can grow crops and harvest meat throughout the state. They supply the majority, even the Swampers, with most food products. They have crops all over, and are the only ones that can harvest from the Orchards of Visions, orange orchards mutated to have sentience and hallucinogenic fruit. They have a welcome alliance with la ciudad, and are the only outside contact the swampers will tolerate.</p><p>The clans:</p><p>
  <span>Siren- healers, doctors, etc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traveler- caravaners</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Griffin- record keepers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chimera- logistics</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minotaur- cattle ranchers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragon- warriors</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix- politicians</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hydra- Scientists and Researchers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basilisk- Farmers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manticore- crafters</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harpy- Artists and thespians</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Speedway</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Daytona is now flooded and most residents live in the Speedway, but have structures and places to race all around it. Copper and her outfit live in an old red rocket station not far out of town.</p><p>The upper echelons of the Speedway live in the built up bleachers along the top of the top of the stadium in relative luxury, perfectly situated to view the giant screens displaying the races. The lucky lower classes exist within the stadium at the very least, scraping by in the safety of the bowl, living off the leftovers of the upper class. Everyone else lives outside but near the Speedway, in the infested ruins of Daytona.</p><p>Races are implemented by the rich for entertainment, using the intoxicating fantasy of wealth and power to goad people into the deadly sport. The desperate willingly take part in the expensive races, supping up old cars found in the ruins, usually to become roadkill. No one can really compete with the sponsor backed racers, but the chance that they might survive, might make a few points and turn a few wealthy heads keeps them coming.</p><p>A ‘fan favorite’ practice is baiting: using anything to draw out the feral ghouls, irradiated animals, and wasteland monsters to the track, only to mow them down or use them to take out competitors. The gorier, the better. Its proponents, of which there are many, say it makes the outskirts safer for the residents, inciting goodwill where there is none to be found. What no one mentions in those conversations is how the racers, either by crashing or on purpose, frequently destroy homes and businesses near the tracks- sometimes with the occupants still inside.</p><p>Its a bloody city, but brings in hopefuls looking to strike it rich, revitalizing the town after every 500.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Cap City</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tampa is now known as Cap City after a mistranslation. It is a huge Unconquered Trade hub, and one of their largest farming settlements. Though Clan Chimera might keep the peace with the help of Clan Dragon, it is still known for its cut throat business dealings</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>City of Lights</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A settlement has managed to survive near the lake, using special lights to stave off radiation. The tech needs constant maintenance however, and the city lives under constant threat of power failure and the entirety of the unghoulified populace dying.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Oasis</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Rumors persist of the city of Orlando still thriving, and the descendents of the abused theme park workers rising up and creating a sanctuary for the oppressed. No one has made it through the monster infested ruins to find out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>St. Susannna</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Previously known as Jacksonville, St. Susanna, or Suzy Q to her residents, has become the only real contact the outside world has with the Glades. Named after Saint Susanna the Kind, their ghoulified leader, the city has taken back its place as a hub of trade, and a respite from refugees fleeing from elsewhere. They take a hard stance against violence and war, though they are by no means pacifists. Their central location to the state means anything that comes through from the north has to stop there first- most notably weapons. Fools thinking to make their name in the swamps usually never return, and then the city claims their belongings to fortify their militia.</p><p>Kind, their leader, is a prewar ghoul that was a former conscripted army doctor and gives her all to make sure what came before never happens again. Instead of jails or exiles, she places heavy emphasis on rehabilitation. She works to find the root of most crimes against humanity and undo them from the base.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Creatures</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gasaurtors (Gazzers/Basilisk)- alligators irradiated and grew to enormous size. Their scales converged and hardened, creating impenetrable plates along their backs. They are slow moving, but can jump and snap with incredible speed. They are considered the highest rung on the food chain now, and anywhere there is swamp, you will find them the queen.</p><p> </p><p>Terrordactyls (Harpies)- giant mutated mosquitos that are the main food source of the Gazzers and completely deadly to anything else, thankfully their numbers are a tiny fraction of what they were prewar. They now have a tell tale buzz and a proboscis sharper and longer than a sword.</p><p> </p><p>Radstags- Not as common as other places in the US, radstags are shorter in the Glades and more docile near the start of the keys.</p><p> </p><p>Brahmin- They have horned varieties and are found throughout the grazing lands in the center of the state. They roam in herds and the males horns grow together and curl until both heads must move the exact same way. As such, the older the male, the more ill tempered.</p><p> </p><p>Bloatflys- Same as everywhere else, and they can give diseases to anything they touch or spit up on.</p><p> </p><p>Mantis- Larger and more vertically prone than the variety in other areas, they flit from tree to tree in the swamps, ambushing their prey when they least expect it.</p><p> </p><p>Geckos- Just like in other places except the least dangerous ones are a sandy, spotted brown and more webbed.</p><p> </p><p>Mirelurks- All varieties are present, all throughout the Glades. Queens prefer sinkholes.</p><p> </p><p>Radscorpians- They’ve taken to the trees in the flooded state.</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi gui- They are present, but only up north, and the only ones to survive the harsh area are the meanest.</p><p> </p><p>Giant ants- So much worse than their counterparts, almost all of them breath fire, and are completely adapted to water, both being able to breathe it, or skate across the top. Much more common in the Glades than nearly anywhere else.</p><p> </p><p>Sirens- though they retain their prewar docility, manatees are now enormous and glow in the dark thanks to the irradiated algae that lives on their skin. It flashes and sends out confusing patterns that ward off all predators. Seeing a pod is considered a stroke of enormous luck and something of a blessing. They live further out in the ocean now, but there is a rumor they travel with the super hurricanes.</p><p> </p><p>Travelers- Sea turtles are enormous and also glow in the dark from algae, but are in no way docile. Though they will ignore humans that do not threaten them, creatures that do are torn to shreds by their deceptive speed and razor sharp bill hiding fangs that line the entirety of their mouth and throat. The largest ones look like floating islands and its rumored- since they must stay near the surface because the trees on their back don’t allow them to dive- that a very adventurous people have taken up residence on them.</p><p> </p><p>Chatters (Parrots)- Flocks of the colorful and noisy birds still dot the sky, and seeing them anywhere is a sign that there is a lack of aerial predators in the area.</p><p> </p><p>Leviathans- Boas, pythons, anacondas- All are present, both in their normal, prewar size, and also in enlarged, irradiated version. Few see them on their travels, and those that do rarely survive the encounter. Think the movie ‘Anaconda’</p><p> </p><p>Phoenix- Mutated peacocks, the radiation did nothing to help their temper, and only added to their vicious intelligence. They have a wingspan of nearly 30 ft, the haunting ability to cry like a human child, and can move through the underbrush without a sound. Once they get a taste of human flesh, they prioritize human targets over all others. As they stalk and mentally torture their prey through the Glades, others will join in the hunt until their is no hope for escape. They play with their prey and rarely give them quick deaths. They frequently go toe to toe with fog crawlers.</p><p> </p><p>Hydra- Only seen on rare occasions due to the high mortality rate of their young, Hydra’s are irradiated mutants with multiple heads. No one is quite sure what the original creature was, and it is unwise to get close enough to study them, as they rage if they perceive anything as a threat. That said, there are records of scientists and adventurers attempting to communicate with the ‘human’ head- or sometimes bargain for their lives. The only known response was an agonized moaning before it attacked. They have only been seen near the outskirts of the lake, their still born babes a warning to travelers to keep away.</p><p> </p><p>Manticore- <span>Bobcats that fused with black widows, instantly deadly poison, mandibles, and extra limbs. Incredibly rare, and like most FEV mutants, are only found near the Lake.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harpy- One of the few birds that morphed beyond Griffins, the mockingbird has grown in size and intelligence, and is now the greatest mimic in the Glades. They, like the Phoenix, can sound like humans, but instead of using it to hunt them, they frequently send them farther into the wilderness with their antics, usually leaving the poor souls hopelessly lost in the deadly swamps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Waders- Flamingoes- The unofficial mascot of Renacida, and spend their lazy days wading in the shallows of the city, eating, mating, and raising their young. The residents consider them a protected species, especially because the city is their last nesting ground left. The radiation gave them new morphs and patterns, color no longer based on their diet. The locals have a nutritious feed they throw to the babies as they ride by on their gondolas. It is considered a favorite pastime of the elderly.</p><p> </p><p>Iguana- The invasive species only flourished after the bombs dropped, and many of the Unconquered use them as a reliable and stable source of meat.</p><p> </p><p>Raccoons- Radiation both increased their size (a little) and increased their intelligence. Post war, they are now smarter than dogs and were quickly domesticated by various factions.</p><p> </p><p>Chimera- Cougars- The only ones to survive the fallout were the ones hit by it on the outskirts of the Lake. They are now even more deadly predators than they were and have mutated to lose their fur, gaining bone like sheathing instead. Due to the other creatures they fused with, the tip of their tail now has a whip of poison stingers, and a protrusion from the back that could be mistaken for a head, but in reality is a set of mandibles and a second stomach opening.</p><p> </p><p>Griffin- Common birds- Many avians of the Glades have mutated to survive the harsh environment. A new ‘species’ has surfaced in the last hundred years that have been colloquially called Griffins. From hawks to common sparrows, humming birds to the gargantuan osprey, many birds have developed a second set of legs giving them a better ability to fight back against predators. While the larger versions have remained wild and shy, many breeds like sparrows and pigeons have been domesticated as messengers and pets.</p><p> </p><p>Minotaurs- Boar- Pre war pigs could already grow to nearly unbelievable size, but post war boars are modern day mammoths with a nasty temper. They stand upright when facing challenges and gore them through with their massive tusks. The dominant male is the minotaur, and his harem of females are called Mina’s.</p><p> </p><p>Dragons- Dragonflies and lizards ended up in a batch of spilled FEV in transport creating a true breeding, lightning fast aerial predator. They have a set of six massive dragonfly wings that move fast enough to hover. Their scaled skin is resilient and has limited color changing abilities. Their tails are barbed with a poisonous stinger. Their mouths are filled with a million razor sharp teeth. They can and frequently do, regenerate every part of their body except the brain. They can climb any surface including upside down.</p><p> </p><p>The monsters in the lake and sinkholes are all unique, thanks to the unguided influence of fev and radiation. They all take on massive size and are the stuff of nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>Worm corals have taken over small slices of beach, growing up and out into fantastic, deadly shell castles. The worms themselves are near priceless for their regenerative properties, but next to impossible to harvest thanks to the razor sharp tubing.</p><p> </p><p>Corals, after the initial die off from the blasts, adapted to grow up and out of the water, creating mountains off the coast that protect most of the glades from maritime threats. </p><p> </p><p>No molerats because they cant tunnel as the entire state is flooded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Flora</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A vine that snatches anyone that walks by, it hangs from tree branches and suffocates its prey. Once caught, the vines grow roots into the creature and feed off of it.</p><p> </p><p>Mutated oak trees that have grown to abnormal sizes. They can be seen from miles away, towering over everything else in the vicinity. Acorns are the size of a human head, and leaves are jagged enough to break the skin. Many communities weigh the risks and live within them, as its limbs form a complex, protective shell around the trunk, and it naturally deters large predators.</p><p> </p><p>Mutated banyan trees. Communities can shape the roots as they grow down, making them into buildings. Can also make excellent tree houses in the canopy.</p><p> </p><p>Moss that hangs from most trees, it carries near microscopic insects that can spread disease through their bites. The insects eat blood.</p><p> </p><p>An aquatic weed known for choking waterways that have an abnormally high amount of radiation.</p><p> </p><p>A type of lilypad that is large enough to use as an improvised boat.</p><p> </p><p>A colorful vine that is highly poisonous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Grove of Visions- Mutated orange tree orchards that many believe are now a sentient hive mind. The fruit they bear is hallucinogenic and the pollen the trees release are how it can communicate with other life forms. None but the Unconquered can harvest the fruit as they are the only ones that know the secret to avoiding the pollen that leads others astray. They guard this secret, not out of greed, but because the fruit has properties that have worrying side effects that more unsavory types might hope to weaponize.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>